Tears of Rain
by AdieraFire
Summary: Things are normal. Well as normal as they can for the heroes. The pairs are finally beginning to show their affections. But soon they find trouble and tears around the corner. Tears of Rain.
1. Restless Slumbers

Tears of Rain ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's notes: This is my first fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews welcome and watch out for surprises. I'd also like to thank 'Nuuoa Eclaire', who spent many hours reviewing, adding and editing my story. Thank you so much. I can't really think of much to say… until the next update. –Archie-Atlanta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Restless Slumbers 

It was dark out, the street lamps and house lights the only thing illuminating the bleak darkness enveloping the town. Everybody was indoors, barely anyone outdoors. Even the seven descendants of the famous Greek heroes were indoors.

Laughter sounded from the main area, where they had gathered to watch a movie. Jay, Herry and Theresa were slouched comfortably on the largest couch, Neil and Odie on the other. Atlanta and Archie were comfortably sprawled on the floor, engaged in what appeared to be a heated debate. They were certainly entertaining, and the movie was paused in order to watch the two of them.

"Are you kidding? He is always pointing out the obvious. He's totally useless!" Archie exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the amused stares. Atlanta grinned in response, a sure sign she had a sharp comeback. "Kind of like yourself?" The group exploded in laughter.

Before Archie could reply, however, Jay had spoken up. "As entirely amusing as this is, this movie has to be back tomorrow and we also have school. Not to mention we're not even half done." Atlanta scowled, brushing some dust from her bold red hair. "What were we watching anyway?" She asked, pulling herself up into a sitting position then lying back down again. "If you two decide to stop bickering we'll turn it on again." Theresa replied, grinning as she pointed the remote at each of them. They rolled their eyes and she started it again, leaning back into the couch beside Jay.

12:00am

"Jay"… "JA-A-A-A-A-AY" Theresa called slightly louder. He woke up, startled, staring at the slightly blurred faces in confusion. Archie, Atlanta, Neil, Odie, Herry and Theresa. All of them were grinning. "What?" he asked. "Wasn't it you who said you wouldn't fall asleep through 'such an awesome movie?'" Herry asked, handing him the tape. Jay shook his head. "Okay, okay. But I wasn't expecting a three hour movie with an hour debate break." He replied, grinning at the two on the floor. "Anyway everyone should get some sleep." He added, taking up his role as leader after glancing at the clock, where 12:30am was displayed. "Hera will kill us if she sees a single yawn so I mean it…get some sleep." With that, he followed Theresa out the door. Popping his head back in he added with a grin "And take that mirror away from Neil or he'll never go to sleep."

Maybe it was just him. Maybe it wasn't. Whatever the case, Atlanta, Herry and Archie were definitely yawning more than the others the next day. And it wasn't just Jay who noticed either. The others noticed too. By their second last class, advanced weapons training, Archie had stumbled into several doors and tripped over the top steps more than once. Atlanta had tripped over her own feet, gone to the wrong classroom twice and fallen over from complete exhaustion. Even Neil had performed better, however Herry had definitely perked up.

"Archie, Atlanta!" Jay called as they left to head to their next class. "You two look dead. Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?" he asked, absent-mindedly brushing off some dust from his shirt. Archie and Atlanta exchanged a glance. "Yeah…" Jay cocked his eyebrow. "So you don't look like you got much sleep. You've both stumbled into various things more than once today." He replied. "Okay. Well we couldn't get to sleep so Herry, Atlanta and I watched another movie. So what?" Jay rolled his eyes. "So we can't use two warriors who are half asleep when we're fighting Cronus's various creatures!" he exclaimed angrily throwing up his hands. This time Atlanta spoke up, her voice rising above Jays. "Didn't Archie _just_ mention both mine and Herry's name? I don't see you yelling at me or Herry." Jay opened his mouth to retort then closed it again. "Jay," Archie said calmly now, "You're our leader, we trust you, and we listen to you. We'll get some sleep tonight alright?" Jay nodded, watching as Atlanta and Archie began to walk again. He turned to Odie and Theresa, who were behind him. And he began walking to his next class.

However neither one of them were in class the next few days. Actually, they were rarely seen at all. Jay was walking back to his room when he spotted Archie for the first time in three days. "Archie!" he called, staring at the sleepy pale form before him. "Huh?" he replied. Jay was quiet for a moment, as if absorbing the fact that Archie was literally swaying with exhaustion. "I thought you said you were gonna get some sleep." He said finally. Archie looked down then back up, as if examining himself. "Guess I look pretty bad then?" Jay nodded. "I haven't been getting much sleep at all. It's easier said than done. Every time I manage to get an ounce of sleep my dreams end up being terrifying nightmares." Jay was quiet for a few minutes. "Archie, why don't you sleep in my room for a bit? Maybe there is something in your room to do with it. It might do you some good." He suggested. "n---Alright Jay. But promise me you'll find somewhere for Atlanta to sleep. Unlike me she can get sick."

Only after Jay had promised several times was Archie satisfied. As Archie headed toward Jays room, the leader watched carefully. "Huh? I Suppose I'm not the only one in the group with a crush." He murmured. Theresa walked up a few minutes later, grinning. "Jay you look like you've been standing there for hours." "A few minutes actually. Hey, Can Atlanta sleep in your room? Archie's sleeping in mine…or I hope he's sleeping, but I had to promise several times that I'd find Atlanta somewhere to sleep." Theresa gave him a questioning look but she nodded. "Alright." "Thanks. After that meet up with us in Neil's room." Theresa hurried off to find Atlanta while Jay called up everyone else.

"Alright Jay, what's with the whole Archie-Atlanta-room-switch-promise thing?" Theresa spoke first, leaning forward in her spot. "The two aren't getting enough sleep, so I offered Archie my room for now. There must be something with their rooms to keep them from sleeping. Anyway, for now their fine, if they leave the school for any reason though, I want someone to follow them. Alright?" Jay explained quickly. They nodded and all headed back to their own rooms. As Jay turned the key to his room, he could faintly hear Archie. _Good. At least he's asleep now._

Both Archie and Atlanta remained sleeping for two days straight. Not once did either of them wake up. The three days of exhaustion seemed to have worn them out more than anyone thought. However as Jay entered his room he was startled to find Archie grinning at him, all strength seemingly restored. "Well you look a bit better." He observed. Archie dipped his head in a nod. "Oh yeah. I'm feeling better." He replied energetically. "Good. You slept for two days straight. If you weren't better after that, I'd have thought something was seriously the matter with you. Atlanta's up too. She slept just as long as you did." Jay added, hiding a grin. Archie's face seemed to brighten. "Good. So she's not sick then?" Jay shook his head. "Alright. Well I'm going to class tomorrow if that pleases you." Jay nodded. "Archie, what was it about your room? Why couldn't you sleep?" The grin that had appeared was wiped off his face. "It was terrifying Jay. Every ounce of pain was real. I could feel it all. I could hear Cronos laughing at me every night…" Jay sighed. "Alright, well you don't have to go back tonight so…"

The next day both Archie and Atlanta attended their classes. No one would have been able to tell the difference between now and before if they hadn't slept for two days. Both were energetic and full of their friendly competitions. The two of them raced once around the school for the sheer joy of it while Theresa and Herry held back laughter. "They're obviously more energetic than _I _am when _I _wake up" Theresa noted between giggles.

"Huh," Odie murmured watching intently as Archie and Atlanta clash in what appeared to be a violent battle. Jay walked up beside him, leaning comfortably against the wall. "Interesting isn't it? Before they were unafraid of hurting each other. By now, Archie and Atlanta would have received at least three minor cuts and about seven bruises. But now they seem to be afraid of getting hurt." He noted, grinning. "I know. That's what's confusing me. The closest they came to hurting each other was when Atlanta almost tripped Archie. And that was an accident. They get close enough to make it look like their doing some damage but they've hardly even nicked each other." He turned to Jay. "Don't worry. I'll talk to them all right? And we can talk to Chiron and Hera if they don't improve." He promised. "Ok. But I can't help but feel something strange is going on. And I'm not liking it one bit"


	2. Trouble and Pain

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's notes:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Trouble and Pain**

Both Archie and Atlanta continued to battle for over an hour, during which Archie received a minor scratch across his shoulder and leg. Atlanta only received a bruise and small cut across her cheek. They only stopped when Jay called to them. Archie, who'd leapt up to avoid a blow from Atlanta, landed calmly on the ground, while Atlanta skidded to a halt. "What?" she asked, mopping some sweat from her forehead with the back of her tanned hand. "You two have been fighting for over an hour, yet you barely even nicked each other." He replied calmly. "I mean its great if you're working on dodging, but what about if we're trying to _hit _Cronos?" Archie shrugged. "Then we avoid his blade and gang up on him?"

At this point Odie spoke up, an etch of trauma in his voice. "Speaking of Cronos, he let Medusa and her sisters back up again." The group whipped around. "How'd you know? Nevermind where are they now?" Jay asked, immediately taking up his role of leadership. Odie began to click away at his gleaming silver laptop. "Umm…one minute…uh…heading this way in the sewers." Odie replied, cleaning his green glasses nervously. "Alright lets get our stuff. Knowing Cronos he'll fight us after we get rid of the three gorgons." Jay instructed.

Ten minutes later they had all been equipped with various weapons, including their reflective lens goggles, and were walking carefully through the sewers. A draft of warm air blew across their faces, causing the group to pull disgusted faces. A soft splash of water caused Neil to stop. "Ewwww. Why couldn't they have stormed around the streets of New Olympia instead of under them?" he complained.

"Well they decided they didn't much like this. So I had to come instead." The group turned angrily to face Cronos. "What? Don't tell me you're not glad to see me. No? Huh. Why?" Jay glared in response. "I suppose we'll have to settle this then." Without hesitation Cronos leapt forward, two glittering scythe blades in hand. The group broke loose in a ferocious battle. The clanging of metal against metal could be heard for quite a ways as they aged on. The teens began to tire after ten minutes of fighting, but Cronos was a fierce as ever. You could see it in his vicious ruby eyes.

Suddenly, time seemed to grate to a stop, as Cronos brought the sharp blade of his scythe down on Atlanta. She cringed, gasping in pain. As she clutched at her side, where the wound was, hoping to lessen the pain, she could distinctly see Cronos laughing evilly. The faces of her friends went blurry and she couldn't help but cry as the pain took over.

"ATLANTA!" Archie stood, horrified as she fell. The sound of Cronus's laugh; so out of place, so cruel made Archies gray blue eyes seem to blaze with anger. He leapt forward, slashing rapidly at Cronos. Just Archie alone in his anger was enough to make Cronos retreat nevermind the other heroes attacking as well.

"I think its time I leave." Cronos announced, opening his portal. It took all of Archies strength not to chase after him, instead of glaring at him as he left. As soon as Cronos was out of sight he rushed toward Atlanta's side where Odie and Herry where already working on bandaging Atlanta's side with strips of clothe. He was uncharacteristically quiet as though he didn't want to reveal something.

"Herry, carry Atlanta back to school. It shouldn't be too far." Jay instructed. Theresa walked behind Herry, then Jay followed, Neil and Odie came after and Archie walked slowest. He was dragging his feet heavily behind him. When they reached the school he sat silently beside her while she yelped as they put on new bandages. Only when he was assured she was sleeping did he leave. He found Jay waiting for him. 

"She'll be fine. It _is_ Atlanta after all. She could probably handle worse." He assured Archie. Archie sighed. "I know, but that cut is pretty deep. Chiron said it would take at least a month before she'll be doing any running again. And in the meantime she's having problems even pulling herself into a sitting position." He sounded more worried than he'd intended to, but he couldn't help it. "You understand right? I mean Atlanta can't do much by herself now. You'd feel like this if Theresa had been injured like Atlanta right?" Jay smiled innerly at his friend's unknown confirmation of feelings. "Course I would. I probably wouldn't leave her side unless Hera reassured me at least forty times then shoved me out the door." Both laughed. "So where are the others. I don't believe you stood outside the door for three hours." Archie grinned. Jay shook his head. "Nah, I don't like waiting. They're outside."

They found the others sitting outside, fidgeting as they waited. Theresa caught sight of them first. "So?" She asked hopefully. Archie looked up. "Well, the cut's pretty bad. I mean its deep, and she won't be able to run for a month. Walking will be painful for a couple weeks and at the moment she's still yelping whenever she tries to sit up. When I left her she was sleeping though. Chiron gave her something to help her sleep through the night without pain." Theresa breathed out a relived breath. "So she's alright?" Archie nodded. "Aside from some pain she's alright." Jay, who had leaned against the wall, settled his gaze on Odie, who had been silently staring at his feet.

"Odie?" He asked carefully keeping his tone neutral. He looked up. "If I had paid more attention Atlanta wouldn't be in this mess. And now Cronos knows Atlanta's hurt so he'll be twice as likely to try something." He replied gloomily. Jay walked over to him. "Odie, the only person we can really blame is Cronos. And that's because _he_ was the one who actually brought his scythe down on her. We all tried our best and you did what you could. Don't blame yourself." Odie sighed and nodded, but he still didn't look totally convinced. The atmosphere around the group was rather depressing until the next day when they were allowed to see Atlanta again.

As they entered she pulled herself up with some difficulty, but she smiled broadly. Her fiery red hair was damp with sweat. "Hey guys! What's new?" She asked as they gathered around her. Herry shrugged. "Aside from you nearly scaring us all to death! Not much. What about you?" he smiled lightly. She grimaced, switching positions. "Well the cut's still there, and still hurts most of the time but at least I can see you all now. Yesterday you were all just blurs. Who sat with me last night?" She asked, as if she hadn't known. However she already knew, Chiron had told her when she'd woken up that morning. And quite frankly it made her feel warm kindness.

Archie slowly raised his hand. "Me." Atlanta smiled. The painful expression evaporated from her face. "Thanks Archie. It would have hurt twice as much if no one had been sitting with me. Which reminds me. Why weren't you all with me?" She asked. She was joking around with them. She was becoming her old self. "The blood freaked Odie and Neil out, I didn't like the gloomy atmosphere, Theresa was going to flip if she had to watch you get new bandages put on and Herry decided to follow the rest of us." Jay explained. "Huh. Well I refuse to be cooped up inside no matter how much this may hurt. So someone better find some way to help me outside." Atlanta grinned, seemingly enjoying this. After a minute of searching Herry came upon a wheelchair. "This work?" he asked. "Yeah, but I want to see how much it hurts to walk first." The group grinned. "That's Atlanta for you." Herry announced. "Archie get your but over here. I don't have the guts to catch a scowling, sore Atlanta if she decides she's gonna fall." Archie rolled his eyes. "So all of a sudden _I'm _Mr. Fearless? I thought that was your role." He retorted, although he didn't sound as if he was complaining. "Oh just get over here!" Atlanta snapped, grinning. Archie grinned too.

Carefully she stood up, wincing with pain. She walked slowly, clenching her teeth together as she put down her feet. After a minute of walking she sat down in the wheelchair. Her muscles were tight with pain but she forced another smile "That hurts. A lot." "Well it's your fault for standing in the first place." Archie scolded half-heartedly. However he was beyond concerned. "Since when have you become my advisor? I knew it was going to hurt, I wanted to find out how much though." She replied smugly. If she could move she would have ruffled his vivid purple hair playfully. Archie took the handles of the wheelchair, and thought but didn't speak. 'I just hate to see you in pain.'


	3. Confrontational Fluffy Horror Movie Nigh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's notes: Alright, I've decided to add this chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope you enjoy Chapter Three.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: A Confrontational Fluffy Horror Movie Night**

The group made their way onto the school grounds, and then stopped, looking around. Theresa turned after a minute. "So, where are we going?" She asked her friend. Atlanta shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. But I'm not allowed to leave the school grounds till next week." She seemed upset. Archie knew just how much not running hurt her, yet alone not even being able to explore her world. Herry sighed. "Figures. But I suppose if you went rampaging all throughout New Olympia you wouldn't heal very quickly would you?" Neil spoke up this time. "So we'll walk around the school then. Shesh, you guys take so long to make up your minds." The Titans laughed and continued to walk around the school. Archie and Atlanta chatted easily in the front, Odie and Herry followed, trying to ignore Neil who was rambling about various fashion statements, while Theresa and Jay brought up the rear.

It was nearly dark when they returned inside. Atlanta had been walking more, slowly at first, but more assured after about ten minutes with Archie helping to stabilize her. As they walked back inside Herry grinned, catching sight of their leader and Theresa. There wasn't anything extraordinary between them; he had just spotted their hands. They had their hands entwined, fingers wrapped gently and shyly around each other's. He nudged Odie. "What's with Theresa and Jay?" He inclined his head toward the pair behind them and Odie almost burst out in laughter. He pretended to have let out a violent sneeze to cover it up.

Things continued like this for the next few days. They'd go to class, pick up Atlanta for a few walks, then let her finish with her own exercises the Gods gave her. She was getting stronger each time. That much had shown. Regaining the strength she'd possessed before her injury. However there would always be the scar, and the wound would probably never fully heal. "Chiron said it will still give me problems every once in a while." Atlanta informed her friends as they walked at a leisurely pace a few weeks later. She'd just begun to jog for short periods of time, and walking didn't hurt at all. "Well at least your aren't missing many classes. Just because you can't exactly perform in them doesn't mean you won't learn anything from watching." Archie replied, although he liked her being in class for other reasons.

Jay laughed. "Since when have you cared about classes unless it's to avoid something you were supposed to do, or could do." Archie shrugged. "That's true, but I haven't missed three weeks of class. Neither have I nearly killed myself." He retorted. He brushed his fingers through his purple hair, running the two tufts near his forehead between his fingers. Atlanta rolled her sparkling hazel eyes. "Oh, honestly! Do you think I tried my hardest to hurt myself? I hate injuries just as much as you Archie and you know it." She gave him an expectant stare. He pulled up his arms in submission. "I _know _that you don't like it, and I _know _you didn't try to get hurt, so you can quit with the glaring." She continued to glare, seemingly oblivious to Jays amused smile. Archie raised his eyebrows. "Alright, I'm sorry." He sounded as if he'd let out a breath as he said it. "Uh guys? I'm still here y'know." Jay said. Atlanta whipped her head around to look at Jay, as if she hadn't heard his voice. Archie laughed and the three made their way back to the dorm.

Once again the group found themselves gathered around the T.V in the main area, in almost exactly the same spots. The lights had been turned off, the cause of a scary movie. The movie was just beginning to unfold, a high-pitched scream coming from the speakers when Archie and Atlanta began to debate. A sidelight was turned on, the movie turned off, keeping the room rather dark. The attention of all the Titans was focused on the debate, much to the relief of Theresa and Jay. Theresa had leaned gently back, head resting lightly against his shoulder, her light golden red hair rest to the side, while Jay wrapped his tanned arm protectively around her. She sighed inwardly and snuggled in closer.

"They'll be the first ones gone! Course, they have no choice, if the guys in the house!" Atlanta pointed out. Jay sighed. He was not spending another night waiting for them to finish their debate. The first idea that came to his mind he used. He knew it'd stop them, not because it was an order, because it wasn't, but because it was embarrassing. "Alright Lovebirds. Quit the flirting and we can get on with the movie." The two stopped mid-sentence, blushing. They bypassed pink instead they went straight to crimson. "JAY! I do no--" Herry grinned. "Don't even try it Atlanta. If I had tried to help stabilize you the day after you'd been wounded I think you'd have ripped me to pieces despite all pain. However you let Archie." Archie opened his mouth to protest but Jay beat him to it. "What about making me promise about forty times to make sure Atlanta was safe before you yourself would get some rest?" Archie's gray blue eyes flew open in shock, having nearly forgotten that.

In an attempt to stop the flow of never-ending embarrassment Atlanta piped up, still blushing furiously. "I thought we were trying to _avoid _debates? Can we get on with the movie? Or are you two 'Love birds' busy?" The group finally noticed the embracing teens. Theresa and Jay jumped apart coughing awkwardly. Then Atlanta caught Archie's eye and looked rapidly down at the floor to avoid more embarrassment. The lights were shut off again, much to the discomfort of the two on the floor, and the movie was restarted.

Again it was twelve before the movie was finished, Neil white faced. He was the only one, apparently, who had been affected by the movie. Archie and Atlanta had remained silent through the whole night, and had refused to speak even after the lights had been turned on again. All the Titans but them had broken into a fit of laughter and once again the two warriors had burning cheeks. They were ushered from the room half an hour later by an annoyed Athena, who was being kept up by their outbursts.

They all went to sleep soundly that night. Even after staying up until the wee hours of luminous mourning. And with the sun, came the light to see the blushed red faces of Theresa, Jay, Archie and Atlanta that they had worn through out the night


	4. Weather and Embarassment go Hand in Hand

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's notes: Alright, i am Sooooooo sorry that i havn't updated earlier, my computer doesn't particularly like me and is very stubborn. ANyway, its all its fault i ahvn't updated earlier, because it only lets me update every once in a blue moon, anyway, i'll update as often as i can. and please review.

Oh yeah, and If ididn't already say this i don't on Class of the TItans (sadly)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Weather and Embarrassment go Hand in Hand**

Gloomy. That was the one way to describe the next day. Dark gray-black clouds covered the sky, and large drops of rain soaked the ground in a never-ending sheet. Theresa shook out her light red hair, trying her best to keep it relatively dry. Behind her Odie mumbled to himself as his Afro sank like the fur of a wet mutt. Archie brought his pale fingers through his hair once in an attempt to keep it rather normal looking. The others made no attempt to dry or normalize their hair. Well, except Neil. He was trying not to squeal. The group walked, no bickering, no grumbling (Aside from Odie) no laughter. They stayed this way until they stopped beneath a large oak tree; whose grand limbs covered in leaves protected them from the steady rain. "How long have we been out here and how far to the dorm? Do you know what this is doing to my hair and clothes!" Neil whined, being the first to complain. Jay shrugged. "We've been in the rain for ten minutes, and it's another ten minutes to the dorm. Or should be." He added.

Lightning clashed somewhere overhead, followed almost immediately by a loud thundering roar. Archie looked to Jay hopefully, but no help came from their leader. They would have to walk. Herry grinned, laughing as he took a step in the steady drumming rain. "Rain doesn't hurt you any more than swimming does." He reasoned. Archie grimaced and thought, 'Yah, _swimming _doesn't hurt you know does it.' The rest of Titans shrugged, following him into the rain once again.

Back at the dorm everyone dried off and changed to drier, warmer clothes. As Herry entered the main area he recoiled in surprise, dark eyed widened, mouth slightly open. Before him, having taken almost no notice Theresa sat with Jay, head leaning against his shoulder, while Jays head rested lightly on hers. The same thing as last night! But he wasn't as surprised with them as he was with the next thing he spotted. In much the same position Archie and Atlanta were curled up next to each other. Her head resting on his shoulder, his head on hers, arms wrapped gently around her, as if he could protect her from any harm. The pairs didn't even notice Herry's entrance.

Herry backed out slowly, returning to Odie's. "Wait about ten minutes." Herry advised in a whisper. He still had his mouth gaping open. "I don't think they'll appreciate us embarrassing them more so than we already have." Odie, Neil and Herry walked toward the area again, this time finding the four in the middle of a conversation, detached and grinning broadly.

There was no sign of what had happened aside from the unusual closeness between each couple and the huge grins. Herry strolled in first. "Hey guys. What'cha talking 'bout?" he asked, sagging into an armchair. Theresa shrugged. "The weather and the advantages and disadvantages." she replied. "And what did you come up with?" Odie asked, taking his turn to speak. "Well, for advantages there's a list of various things. Staying inside, keeping warm, hot chocolate occasionally a-" Jay was cut off by a burst of laughter from Neil and Herry, while Odie took this opportunity to bug the leader. "You get to cuddle with your girlfriend." "GIRLFRIEND!" Jay and Theresa burst. The three Titans fell to the floor, laughing madly while Jay and Theresa took their turns to blush, glancing apologetically at Archie and Atlanta. The other two grinned, holding back laughter of their own.

The laughter continued for several minutes while Theresa and Jay watched them roll on the floor. Eventually everyone calmed down and returned to their chairs, faces red from laughter and in the couples' case, blushing. "Sorry Jay, but we did it to Archie and Atlanta already, so there was no point attacking them again." Herry explained. "Wait, if you guys hadn't already launched an attack on us you would've…" Archie stopped, realization settling in. Then he folded his arms across his chest and sighed in acceptance. "Yeah we would've embarrassed you as well." "Well we're even now so no more of it." Theresa replied quickly. The Titans nodded in agreement, but they all knew it wasn't the end of their embarrassment torture. It was so fun to see their friends denying their affections and then showing it the next.

The next day was warm, sunny and slightly humid. Perfect for a day at the beach and volleyball. Swimming was first. It took exactly forty seconds from everyone scrambling from Herry's truck, to the massive wave of impact into the water. Theresa screamed, Atlanta laughed, Archie yelped and jumped away from the water, Herry was silent, Jay yelled insanely, Odie accidentally swallowed the water and Neil complained.

After an hour in the water the group, minus Archie, returned to the sandy beach where a volleyball net was ready. It had already been set up by Archie to try to get the group out of the water. Atlanta, Archie and Herry were on one team while Jay, Theresa and Neil fought against them. Atlanta volleyed, Theresa sent it flying back. Archie bumped it, Herry sent it back over. Neil ducked, the volleyball flying directly toward him, a swirling sandy ball of doom in his opinion. Jay dove to reach the ball and missed. It landed in the sand and Jay groaned. He shot Neil a look clearly reading 'You'd better not be afraid of the ball. I'm twice as bad as any flying white thing.' Neil understood. Beside he knew with his luck the ball wouldn't come in his direction anyway. Of course he was right.

Neil and Odie were fine, but the rest of the group was sandy, soaked, sunburned and tired by the end of the day. The Titans crammed themselves into Herry's truck once again. And so it continued over the next few days. No one said another word about the growing relationship between the two pairs, and the tension that had once been between the group subsided. So many times before they had found themselves in the rec room, and it was the same that day, however they were arranged slightly differently. Neil slouched between a chair and the side of a couch, Herry slouched _on _the chair while Theresa and Jay curled up next to each other on the couch. Nothing extensive, Jays arm draped over Theresa's shoulder and her leaning back onto his chest. It was something no one took any notice of now. Odie found himself settled on the other side of Herry's chair while Atlanta and Archie had taken up the floor space again.

No one was bickering, there were no debates, nothing was happening. It was unusually quiet in the room. The light from the T.V flickered and then it died completely. No light, no sound, no picture at all. The T.V appeared to have turned off, but it hadn't. Jay suddenly tightened and knew that something was wrong. And by the look on Theresa's beautiful face he was right. "Cronos…" The T.V., as if on cue, turned on.


	5. Prepare for battle

**Chapter 5: Prepare for Battle **

Cronos' picture had shown up on the television, and was now grinning evilly at them. "Are you all snuggled up and happy?" he taunted, red eyes glinting with some fraction of his hate.

"What d'ya want Cronos?" Archie spat, his own hatred burning into his words.

"Now, now Archie. Calm down. I see dear Atlanta survived." His grin hadn't dissolved. "Pity. Now to answer your question. What I want is for you all to fight me one by one. If I can't get rid of you in five minutes then you shall all be able to leave and I will leave you alone till I find a suitable…. plan."

Jay glared at him. "That's not fair Cronos." Cronos seemed mildly interested and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Who ever told you I was a fair god Jay?" He asked, grin still in place. "Alright. I'll make it fair. You like vacations, well if I don't get rid of each of you, in turn, under six minutes then I'll leave you all to rest and New Olympia and the world will be safe from me for six months. If, like Atlanta, you are seriously injured while fighting me then I'll move on and consider you dead." Jay scowled angrily at Cronos.

"And we should agree to this why? Why not fight in a group!" Odie stated, knowing their weakness was being alone. "Because I know your weakness Jay." The god smirked evilly at their leader, "And I don't just mean you all fighting alone." He laughed at Theresa.

Jay jumped away, 'How could I be so stupid to let him see me with Theresa! … he knows now. Just hopefully not about Archie and Atlanta.'

"Next week Saturday or not at all." he replied angrily. Cronos laughed victoriously, at the expressions on the others faces for Jay to agree. "I look forward to it." With that, he left them. The movie came back on. No one, however, aside from Herry, was even mildly interested in the movie. "Why?" Theresa cried gently, "Why did you agree?" But Jay remained silent. 'She doesn't even know that Cronos knows. Even she doesn't know how much I care for her.' Then Neil piped up, "We can't win on my god looks and luck alone. Let's train! I don't even care that I was the one to mention it. I just really hate that guy!"

"SWITCH!" Archie yelled, grinning. Ares had given them each an appropriate sized sword they were to learn to use in addition to their specialty items. He was face-to-face with Herry, who was easily annoyed with taunts, but wasn't someone he'd especially like to bug. It was funny to watch however. A few minutes went by, the clanging of swords against shields echoing loudly in the room. It continued like this for several days. When Saturday came that week, they took a break before the week would begin and they would train everyday. Archie was glad to get outside where he jogged easily around the pond. Of course he was a safe distance away.

His white muscle shirt was bouncing slightly when he ran. Atlanta watched him calmly from her skateboard; riding two laps in the time it took Archie to jog one, even with her relatively healed injury. But she kept slow so she wouldn't hurt herself, or miss Archie. Theresa stood leaning easily against a pillar while Odie sat at her feet on the stairs, clicking furiously at his laptop. Jay had settled himself on a bench; book in hand, flipping through the pages occasionally, while Neil, sitting next to him fussed over his appearance in his mirror. As for Herry, he had disappeared to his Granny's place. The day passed quickly and it was Sunday. They went back to practice. Once again they found themselves versing each other in various pairs. 

"Switch" Jay called, turning to Theresa. Archie turned to face Atlanta grinning playfully. Herry turned to face Odie and Neil turned to face a mirror. Half an hour passed and no one had called a switch yet. Finally, Jay stopped and wiped his forehead. "Alright guys, you can stop if you want to." He glanced at the clock, then back to the group. Only Archie and Atlanta continued. Odie shook his head, laughing. "Ever wonder if those two would kill each other? Or how much pleasure they get from attempting it at least?" He asked, to anyone listening.

Jay shrugged. "They're both twice as eager to fight as any of us are. They wouldn't practice if they didn't get at least some pleasure from it. I can't really complain. With the amount of extra practice they put in they're able to keep most of us from harm." He reasoned. He was glad to; if Cronos knew about him and his feelings for Theresa he wanted to keep her extra safe. "Good point. I can't even begin to count the times they'd saved me." It was around two when Archie and Atlanta were spotted outside.

This continued until Saturday, when the Titans loaded themselves into Herry's truck. Jay glanced at each in turn, knowing how confident and nervous each of them felt. His own mind was racing with possibilities, running over the techniques and maneuvers they'd been taught. They stopped at a forest, dark and gloomy. "Jay, why did you agree to this?" Odie asked as he stepped from the truck and landed on the hard, compact dirt that trailed away into the thick forest growth.

It was around six, and the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky, casting eerie shadows across the trees and the faces of the friends. "Alright guys, stick together until we find Cronos. Even then, until he shows himself and doesn't attack till we're ready, keep up your guard." Jay instructed, double-sided xiphos glittering in his hand. The others nodded. "Odie, make sure we don't get lost and see if you can track Cronos." He added as an afterthought.

The Titans had been walking for at least forty minutes, trying to locate their foe in the dense foliage, however no one had come across him at all. Finally Jay stopped as the light died away. "Odie?" The brains of the group pulled out a handful of flashlights and Promethean fire sticks. "Alright, we'll camp out tonight. We shouldn't be too far from Herry's truck, and I was expecting something like this to happen. We'll go back there and grab the camping gear. There was a clearing not too far from here." He half muttered half ordered. Odie led them back to Herry's truck with ease then back to the clearing Jay had mentioned. However, Theresa was the first one to say what they were all wondering. "Jay, What about Cronos. He said Saturday and technically it still is Saturday. At least until 12:00 tonight." Jay sighed. "I know, so we'll take turns guarding the camp. I'll take first watch… Theresa you next." Jay hesitated at putting her in danger, "After Theresa it'll be Herry, Odie, Atlanta, Archie and by then Neil shouldn't have to guard camp. Odie, do you have any matches? We really should get a fire going." He added.

'At least with people guarding the camp we won't have Cronos bursting in on us unexpectedly.' He thought as Odie handed him a book of matches and Herry piled wood for the fire. Not only did the descendant of Hercules grab the firewood, he pushed over two fallen logs for them to sit on around the fire. "Thanks Herry. All right guys set up your tents and make sure we have some food for tonight. Atlanta?" he knew Atlanta had the unique talents of a hunter, and would be the best to depend on when they needed food.

"Sure thing Jay. You did bring a bow right?" She glanced questioningly at the leader. "Course. If we end up camping I'm not forgetting it." He replied. "Good, Archie, you coming?" she was already on her way, flashlight in hand, when she asked. He glanced at their leader before getting up and following her into the bush. "Well, that's two down, who else feels like tramping through the forest?" Odie asked grinning. No one replied. It was about half an hour later when Atlanta and Archie returned. Between them they had been able to take down and carry back a fair amount of rabbits and a young fawn.

"Bout time you guys got back! " Herry exclaimed, grinning. "Now, why do we have rabbits? You could have just brought back the deer." "We could have gotten a stag instead, but it was too heavy and large for the two of us, so we took the fawn down." Archie replied quickly, dropping the animal slightly away from the fire. "Now to get to the meat of this thing. But before that, I need something to eat. Anyone have food already cooked?" Jay chucked a sandwich encased in a zip lock bag to him. There was only one and it had a strange burnt smell, no wonder they needed food. "Oh yum this will really help." Was the sarcastic reply.

"Well can you see why we've been waiting? Sandwiches, though made by Athena and taste great, they get pretty boring after the second one. Yours is the only one left… and I'm afraid the only bad one." He laughed as Theresa pushed him off the log, sending him backwards. "Oh go help them. You've sat around the fire long enough." She scolded. He only laughed harder, the others joined in. Finally he stood up, helped Archie and Atlanta skin the deer, and remove most of the useless things. When it was done, most of the Titans were roasting deer meet over the fire. Archie had disappeared into his tent, complaining that his ankle was hurting, and hadn't come yet. In fact he hadn't come out in a while.


	6. Gaurding Love

**

* * *

**

**Authors notes:** Alright, Chapter six! Chapter seven won't be up until approcimately next Thursay.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Guarding Love**

"Archie?" Atlanta called slightly worried. No reply came. "I'll go check on him Atlanta." Jay murmured, standing up and treading to Archie's tent he moved the flap aside to see Archie sleeping. He grinned. "Guess Archie was too tired to stay awake. After we eat we should be getting to bed." He added, glancing at the sky. The stars winked at them from the sky, small diamonds if you watched them from the earth. "I'm going to stay up as I've got first watch, Theresa, I'll wake you up when mines over then you can wake Herry. Everyone remember who they're waking?" He waited for the assured nods before letting them get to their tents. When he was sure nothing was wrong, and everyone was asleep Jay returned to the fire.

His hour passed by quickly, and he yawned as he stood to wake Theresa. He walked over to her tent, next to his and gently unzipped the door. He let his eyes adjust to the dark before walking inside and kneeling next to Theresa. He smiled slightly to himself, she looked so blissfully peaceful. "Theresa," He whispered in her ear. There were certain ways to wake her without alarm. He knew everyone of them. She rolled over slightly in her sleep. "Theresa" He repeated quietly.

"What?" She replied, sleepily, a slight grogginess evident in her voice. It was obvious she was hardly awake. "Theresa, don't go back to sleep, it's your turn to watch the camp." He replied, his voice still low and calm. Hidden somewhere in it though, was another emotion. Embedded deep in the voice of the leader was love.

She took a few minutes to wake up. It was a lot faster thanks to the coffee Jay had somehow made. "Alright, I'm good now. I'll be better in a few minutes. The camp's safe with me Jay." Theresa said, now awake and conscious. "I know. Now it's my turn to get some sleep. Don't forget to wake Herry after an hour. Here," Jay wrapped a watch around her wrist. "One hour, Got it." She nodded and waited till Jay had disappeared behind the flap of his tent.

When she was sure he was gone she sighed, "You just had to wake me from the dream filled with us. How ironic." She glanced at the corners of the camp, took out a flashlight and investigated the boundaries of the camp thoroughly before sitting down next to the fire. The heat from it chased away the chill the night had brought with it, the flickering light of the fire casting eerie shadows across the camp. However the firelight couldn't disfigure Theresa's face. The fire lit up her emerald eyes; the firelight highlighted her golden red hair and fell across her face. It was at this time she dew her thoughts into focus more on Jay and the ever growing relationship between Archie and Atlanta

_Archie and Atlanta aren't nearly as open about liking each other as Jay and I are. Maybe they don't---no. They like each other just as much as Jay and I like each other, if not more. But why is it that they won't admit it openly. I mean they try denying it, where Jay and I just don't reply to cracks or jokes. I wonder how they act when they're alone._ _Why do I care so much? I guess it's because Atlanta's like a little sister to me. Of course, your protective of her she's younger and you don't want her to get hurt.  
_

_  
_She rolled her eyes. Now she was going to be having a battle in her own mind. And now her mind was going to argue everything she'd just stated. She knew this.

_But how is it possible for her not to get hurt. Of course Archie loves her, he'd do anything for her. He'd die for her, and she knows this. If he were ever to be harmed, she'd be in pain. You know this. There is no way she won't get hurt. Let her do what she wants, be there for her, you can't protect her from certain things. And why do you need to-_

The brown haired leader interrupted her thoughts. She looked questioningly at him. "Couldn't sleep." He explained. "Mind if I sit?" he asked. She smiled, causing the leaders heart to skip a beat. He took a seat next to her, blanket draped around his shoulders. It had been cold in his tent, and he expected it to be cold outside. However, sitting next to Theresa, before the fire, so close he could see the flecks of blue in her eyes; he wasn't all that cold. The light in her eyes, the texture of her hands, the fine strands of gold woven amongst other colors of her hair. These were things only he knew, things only he hoped would ever know.

One thing bothered him though; Theresa had never said 'I love you.' And neither had he. Little did he know Theresa was thinking the same thing. There was a slight crease in her brow and she seemed distracted. "Theresa?" He asked, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder. "Yes Jay?" She asked, accepting the invitation and resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you alright? You seem troubled." He smiled faintly, resting his head on hers, chocolate brown eyes watching the fire dance.

She sighed. "I know. It's no good to watch the camp either. Its just I was thinking about Atlanta. She's like my little sister and-" "And you don't want her to get hurt. I know" Jay finished for her. "Theresa, you can protect her from certain things, but she's capable of doing a lot of things herself. As for her and Archie you know there is nothing that could convince Archie to hurt her in any way." The redhead grinned. "I know. Anyway, they don't exactly hide it… yet they both deny all cracks and jokes directed at them." She sighed. Jay held back a laugh, unwilling to wake the others. "Theresa, you really worry about her too much. Not all people are open about liking each other. Even the two of us get embarrassed when someone walks in on us when we're like this." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Jay? My hours going to be up in about ten minutes. And frankly, I'm not all that tired. Should I just leave Herry and wake Odie after?" She grinned faintly. It was always nice when the group was asleep and they were alone. Camping was even more fun. The stars shone above them, twinkling and winking down at them. Jay nodded. "As long as you want. I know I'll stay up for as long as I can." He replied. They stayed up for another hour, talking quietly, watching the stars, the fire. Finally both were tired and woke up Atlanta. She watched as the two Titans headed toward their tents, however she turned too quickly to notice only one of their tents were being occupied. And she smiled and hearing Jay and Theresa laugh lightly and talk quietly.


	7. A long night of hidden love

**Chapter 7: A Long Night of Hidden Love**

Atlanta's turn went by uneventfully and she woke Archie after an hour. By the next morning, everyone had taken a watch for one reason or another.

"Alright. Since Cronos hasn't shown, and he agreed for Saturday, we should be good for a while. But we'll watch camp again just in case." Jay instructed. Odie nodded, getting the fire started up again. It was something that didn't necessarily need to be done, but it felt better with it. The light from the sun was covered with gloomy grey clouds and the promise of rain. The boys set up a tarp above the fire, cutting a small flap for the smoke and hot air to escape.

"Well, so much for having a great camping trip." Odie muttered, smacking the side of his laptop for the second time. It hadn't been working very well during the chilled weather. "Ugh. Suppose none of you would have any ideas on how to get this thing to work?" he asked hopefully. They shook their heads. "Why not just warm it up in your tent?" Herry suggested after a minute of thought.

"Because that would mean soaking myself and my computer for no reason. I could easily..." He realized how simple the solution had been and stopped mid-sentence. Jay grinned, nodding to the fire. "Oh Ha Ha." Was the heated reply. Odie wasn't a rainy-day kind of guy.

The patter of rain against the tarp and the bite of the cool wind had caused Archie to pull out his sweater, which he hadn't worn outside when he'd exited his tent this morning. Jay had brought out a fleece blanket and draped the material over his and Theresa's shoulders. Herry sat close to the fire, Neil wrapped himself in a thick blanket, his face peering from a tiny opening and Atlanta had sat at Archie's feet near the fire, legs crossed as she munched absentmindedly on a deer patty.

The rain kept up a steady beat against the tarp. No one spoke much; it was oddly quiet within the group. Only when a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning did anyone make a noise. There were various pitched yelps and the rush of scrabbling as the rain pounded against the tarp and began pouring in on the teens. "Archie, Herry! Come help me with this! We'll get up another tarp and block off the sides alright?" They nodded and scrabbled to help the leader. It took ten minutes before the group was free of the rain. The three boys broke into the make-shirt tent in frenzy, eager to avoid the icy water. The wet day passed quickly, and once again, Atlanta found herself alone by the fire, listening to the dull drum of the rain.

She, unlike Theresa, was bored soon after she had begun her turn. She tucked herself in next to the dying fire. A soft glow from the embers remained, enough for her to spot the low pile of wood Herry had previously collected. She picked up a piece and threw it onto the dying coals. The sparks flew into the sky, imitating the fireflies that danced around the camp. She sighed. "God, it has to be at least twelve." She muttered. _That's it. If I'm stuck watching the camp, Archie can join me. At least then I might be less bored.  
_

_  
_She stood up, walking softly toward Archie's tent, which was off to the side, almost attached to her own. She stepped almost silently inside, grinning at Archie, who was asleep, sprawled every-which way. Completely unlike Jay had woken Theresa she nudged Archie's head with her hand.

"Go away Atlanta." He replied automatically. There was no way to trick him into believing it was someone else's hand. He knew the texture and feel of her hand like he knew his own. "But don't you want to guard the camp with me Arch?" Archie opened one eyes, surveyed the girl and slowly opened his other eye and sat up. "What time is it?" He asked. "Its sometime around eleven…I think. Theresa wasn't very clear when she and Jay left." Archie cocked an eyebrow at her quizzically. "Jay couldn't sleep, so him and Theresa stayed up while Herry slept. I can't blame them. I wouldn't want to wake Herry either." She added. He shrugged. "Alright. I'll come and watch the camp with you." He surveyed himself quickly, and then pretended not to.

He was wearing a large grey t-shirt and some sweat pants, while Atlanta wore a white t-shirt and shorts. "Aren't you cold?" He asked. She giggled softly. "I'm not cold Archie. And besides, Theresa and Jay managed to warm themselves up rather quickly, I'm sure we could get warmer than them doing much the same thing." She grinned mischievously before placing a hinting kiss on Archie's lips. His blush went beyond any shade of red could when she pulled away.

"After we finish watching the camp we can get Herry up. Then we can continue this." He murmured suggestively, grinning as she led the way out of his tent. It was then her mind began to talk to her, much like Theresa's had done.

_Ever wonder what you did to deserve Archie? You know what you did. Absolutely nothing, but why did you get him? Oh right! Because you love him as much as he loves you. Well you both admit it to yourselves and each other, why won't you admit it aloud to the others. They all know, why won't you admit it? You're closer than even Theresa and Jay, yet you won't admit it.  
_

_  
Oh go away. I have my reasons._ The other half of her retorted. _Fine._ She grinned, having won. "What's the grin for?" Archie asked, purple hair sticking up in various places aside from the two regular cowlicks. "Well, aside from your hair nothing." She replied, laughing quietly. He sat down on the log and waited for her to join him. She slid into a spot next to him and he brushed aside a stray fiery piece of hair from her lightly tanned face. "Who's to say your hair isn't worse than mine?" He whispered to her, his lips only centimeters from her ear. She shivered slightly from his warm breath. "Archie, wait until we're finished watching the camp alright? How can I do my job if you're here whispering like a little bird in my ear?" She hated having to push him away like that, and normally she wouldn't have, but it was her responsibility to watch the camp. At least for another twenty minutes.

"Archie, you hungry? You didn't eat much before you conked out." Atlanta asked, nodding toward the roasted deer meat. He shrugged. "Not really. I guess I'll have some though." He added, noticing her concerned expression. He picked up a small round cake-like piece and took a bite. He grimaced. It wasn't something he would eat everyday, or something that he would ever learn to enjoy. He finished it quickly. "Arch, you alright?" Atlanta asked. He smiled. "Arch" was the only nickname he'd ever received and Atlanta was the only person who every called him it. "Yeah. You know, I'm going to have to find a nickname for you." She grinned. "Well, nothing really works for my name. It all sounds really stupid. Aty, is way creepy, Lanta sounds like a flower, Ta sounds like a farewell, nothing really fits." She thought allowed, trying out different names. "Who said it had to be from your name?"

She tilted her head, looked up into his gray-blue eyes, grinned and gave him another kiss. He tingled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked, curiously, grinning thoughtfully. "Yes, many times. Why?" She began to wonder what she had been arguing with herself for. It was true. They never admitted it to the group, though it was commonly known what was between them. "Archie? Why won't we ever admit we like each other to the others? They all know, why not just admit it?" She asked. He sighed. Rarely ever did either of them ask. "If they already know, why tell them? I mean, we're comfortable when we're on our own, but when we get around them…" He left his sentence to hang, knowing she'd understand. Neither one of them were up for the embarrassment of explaining what they all knew to the group.

"Well they all seem to wait for some big announcement. I mean, they crack jokes expecting us to react differently than before, Theresa is constantly watching over me, and I appreciate it, but I can handle things without her." She sighed again. They'd approached a touchy subject, one neither of them enjoyed very much. "If it makes you feel any better we could tell them, just in the middle of some joke just announce it as if you're impatient. They'll laugh but the torment will be over most likely. For a while." She nodded. "A few more jokes and I'll do it if I wanted to or not." She decided. "Alright. Now that that's settles it. How much time have we spent talking? Enough too get back to sleep?" he asked hopefully, grinning in a semi-mischievous grin. "In about two minutes Archie. And you can go get Herry up. I'm not willing to spend anymore time in the rain that I need to." His grin widened. "And then what? I don't feel like treading the half-a-step to your tent." His gray-blue yes twinkled with mischief and he stood to get Herry. "Oh don't you worry Arch. You will not have to wait the thirty seconds for me. Now go and get Herry up." She scolded, although her own voice held pure trouble.

_  
_Sunlight poured in from the semi-transparent material of the tent where Archie and Atlanta were sprawled (fully clothed). The bright stream of unexpected light bore into the dreams Atlanta had previously been in the middle of. She groaned slightly and rolled over to block the light. She glanced at the man she loved laying beside her. His hair was in an even worse state. Then she suddenly woke up for real and out of her trance. _OH! Shoot! Is it morning?_ Suddenly things began to settle in her mind and she realized the others would be waking any minute. She knew Theresa and Jay would understand, they'd woken up in the same room (tent) multiple times. "Archie!" she nearly hissed at him. There was no mistaking the panic in her voice and that alone woke him from his slumber.

"What?" He whispered. "I've got to get back to my own tent." She murmured. "Jay'll be waking up soon. Those too will understand but the others won't." She added. He sighed, removed his protective arm from her side and let her up. "I promise you if we continue camping this won't be the last time I spend a night in your tent." She murmured before leaving to her own tent.

She unzipped the tent flap and walked outside, turning to her own tent when she realized one of her friends was watching her. _Crap!_ She thought, turning around to face Theresa. "Long night?" she asked, the older girl smiling at her friend. She knew the others wouldn't find out if Theresa was keeping her secret. "Maybe." She grinned. "So you're saying you're possibly innocent." Atlanta only nodded. "Alright well go get changed and meet me back out here. You'll never get to sleep again." She added, knowingly grinning.

After changing into some warmer clothes and heading out to sit by Theresa, she discovered her friend had disappeared from her sight. She wasn't willing to call out her friends name, as she'd wake the others, however she wasn't willing to leave her without some use of her hunter skills. She kneeled down, carefully moving her gaze slowly over the dirt, until she could faintly spot where her friend had stood, where the dirt had been moved to form the print of a shoe. She followed a small trail of footprints before coming upon a tree, branches draped over a small opening, barely big enough to fit a dog in. She shook her head in frustration, before a small detail caught her eye. "This can't be happening!"


	8. The Timeless Foe

**Chapter 8: The Timeless Foe**

A piece of bark had been dropped at the foot of the trunk, and all along the tree heading upwards, were small scrapes. _She underestimates my tracking abilities!_ She thought with amusement. She crawled up through the drooping branches and spotted the older girl easily. She had a grin on her face, and her emerald eyes glittered, however she held up a finger to signal her to be quiet. "We'll give Jay and Archie the biggest scare of their lives." She giggled quietly. Atlanta joined her then cut herself off mid-giggle as she listened to the rustle of tents and then the frantic shuffle of footsteps. Four, by the sound of it. Within thirty seconds of shuffling and a frantic search there were sounds of panicked voices.

"Atlanta!" "Theresa!" "Where are you guys?" Archie stopped to look around the camp. He stopped, staring directly at the tree. "Crap! I think he may have found us." Atlanta murmured. Archie walked over and knelt at the base of the tree. "Quick Theresa Cover your hair" she muttered "too late." The older girl replied as Archie looked up into the green leaves, spotting them immediately.

"Over here Jay." He said, twice as calm as the girls expected. He looked up at them again and then climbed up and sat in one of the low branches. "So, what'cha talking about g--" he was cut off as Jay pulled himself up into the tree. At this point, it was rather crowded, despite the many hanging branches.

"Alright. Now, what were you saying?" Jay asked, brushing loose a few leaves from his hair. "Oh. Nothing really, just..." Atlanta stumbled over a few words and sighed. "Theresa you cover this one. Obviously I didn't realize I need more sleep." Theresa grinned. "Whatever you say." She paused before continuing from where Atlanta had attempted to explain. "Well, after Atlanta got changed, I wanted to see how well she could track. I told her to find someplace where she couldn't hear or see me and then I hid. She came out of her hiding spot, tracked me in five minutes flat then we giggled. After that we started talking about the newest movie coming out, _X Men III,_ and then you guys started yelping like lost puppies, probably woke half the forest, and then Archie, being he smarter of the two," She grinned at Jay, letting him know she was teasing, "Caught sight of the flaming red-hair of hers...or mine, and found us."

They were interrupted by a large tremor. The tree shook, its leaves shuddered and the four yelled in fright and surprise as the tree itself dislodged itself from the ground below. The four teens jumped from the tree and bolted quickly. Moments later the tree was hurled away, revealing the problem. The huge henchman, Agnon, the giant and one of Cronos' followers, stood, hands curled as if he was still holding the tree.

"Atlanta, Go get the others." Jay instructed. He knew the time had come to fight Cronos. But it wasn't Saturday. That had been two days ago, and Cronos hadn't agreed to fight one of them at a time on Monday. She nodded and bolted, her super speed carrying her quickly toward her destination. "Up, up, up. If you already are get moving. We're going to have a blast today because CRONOS is ATTACKING our camp!" she yelled sarcastically announcing their problem to the other three. From behind Neil's tent flap there was the frantic yelp before his chicken-like girl scream. Herry dashed from his tent, practically ripping the poles from the ground and Odie pulled on his socks, jumping in random circles as he did so.

"Where are they?" Herry asked. Atlanta pointed in the general direction before heading off. "Follow me." She called over her shoulder, bolo's already swinging in her hand, her laser wrist crossbow ready for firing. As they reached the wreckage of a battle site she yelped involuntarily. Cronos had his scythe blades in hand, the very ones that had injured her so badly. She brought a sharp intake of breath as they narrowly missed Jay and hit Archie with the blunt end. Behind her she could faintly hear Herry cursing under his breath, madder than taunts could ever make him. He charged past her, with twice the strength of a bull.

The clouds began to cloud over. It had started to create a terrifyingly cold rain.

And so it began. Atlanta raced in to help, ignoring her regular weapons and beginning to fight with her sword, as she and Archie had practiced so many times before. Cronos avoided all blows. Finally as they took a break, catching their breath he sighed. "Now, what happened to fighting you all separately?" he mocked.

"That was Saturday Cronos. You agreed to Saturday. No other day. You agreed for the past Saturday. You aren't holding up your side why should we?" Jay snarled. "Yes, yes. About that. Well truth is, I lied. I wasn't in the mood for Saturday." He grinned before attacking again. Jay yelled with anger, leaping forward to connect his own weapons with Cronos'.

Slash, block, dodge, leapt, attack, slide, attack, slide.

Jay rolled his eyes. Cronos had gotten his way after all. He had somehow caused the others to stand perfectly still on the outskirts of the battle. Theresa was the first one aware of her immobilization and began to fight it. She knocked into Herry, who also began to fight it.

Snarl, attack, slide, duck, slide, attack.

It was never ending. His arms were sore with the effort of keeping pace with his mind, which was directing him to attack constantly. Even Atlanta would have had difficulty keeping up with him.

Jump, duck, attack, strike, lash out, roll, side, side, back, launch again. 

His legs were shaking as he darted forward, back, as he slid and leapt, as he dodged from side to side. There was no time for resting. The leader stepped back. Taking a deep breath he ran back to Cronos again, a grim determination having set in. His feet didn't move. Neither did his arms, nor his head. He was stilled!

"NO!" he yelled angrily with hatred not one of the teens had heard from him before. Atlanta was loosened from the icy grip. She glared at Cronos, watching him carefully, waiting for him to strike first. "Come on girl!" the God taunted. She continued to glare, watching his movements cautiously. His steps were measured and slow, his breathing was calm as if nothing had happened. His hands were grasped firmly against his blades, knuckles white with the need to hold on, never to let go. _Come on. Stop stalling and lets do this._ She thought. 

Finally the sinister God leapt forward. She sidestepped, brought up the sword, blocked a golden edge, slid away, jumped, attacked, and retreated.

Her chest heaved as her breathing came in ragged gulps of the sweaty air. Her hair was stuck to her face where the sweat had soaked it thoroughly. Her face glistened with perspiration.

She attacked again.

Jump, hit, back, side, hit, side, forward, strike, yell, strike, dodge, strike, back.

She grimaced as he turned to face her again. Her shoulder was bleeding, her face bruised in several places, bleeding near the corner of her ear. Her legs shook as blood appeared across it. She yelled. Hatred summed up in a single wordless scream. It was over, her turn was done. She yelled again. "COWARD!" She snarled.

Herry's turn. Her eyes darted from friend to friend as they took their turns to fight. Odie, Neil. They were finished. Cronos could see they worry and hate as he pondered which of the two titans left to mobilize. They were both dear to the first two. He decided on the fiery redhead.

Up, down, left right, strike, pause, jump, duck, hit, strike, dodge, strike, miss, strike, strike, duck, hit.

It was the same as before. Her sides heaved, her eyes glittered with exhaustion. Somewhere she found strength and continued. In places of her hair there was deep red stains in the orange glow. Her leg was cut and bleeding, her cheek was smeared with red, and her arm was bruised and purple. Jay wanted to kill Cronos at the sight.

Right, up, left, strike, hit, duck, hit, hit, duck, left, strike, jump, down, hit.

She was done. Jay seemed relieved, yet it wasn't over yet. Archie was still up. The moment Theresa had finished he'd rushed forward with the same hate and determination that had taken over when the God had struck down Atlanta. He could feel her eyes on him, as she stood by helpless to do anything. She prayed silently to herself. _Please, let him be safe.' _She felt a cool drop of rainfall on her cheek.


	9. Archie’s Raging Battle

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes:** Sorry about the wait everyone. heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Archie's Raging Battle**

Whip in one hand and sword in another Archie could attack from both far away and close up. The rain continued to pelt hard against his form. He ignored it. He darted forward. Attacked, retreated. The snap of his whip could be heard. "Come on Cronos!" he yelled. Again, like the others before him his hatred was evident. He snapped the whip at Cronos, leaving a visible mark. Cronos examined the cut before grinning. "Dear boy, I'm still waiting." Archie gave a sarcastic smirk. "Why wait Cronos? Afraid that maybe one of us will beat you? Afraid that possibly one of us will break your immobilization? Is that it? You've waited for us to attack every time. Why won't you attack first?" Archie glared.

At the words "break you immobilization" the team began to fight it. Archie was a good warrior, and the time he put into fighting had been more than any of the others could comprehend. He had mastered the use of the sword he had been given, the whip he carried everywhere, he'd mastered the various deadly weapons that were stocked in the weapons room. He was confident in himself, something the others lacked. He was confident in the training he'd done, in the time he spent in the gym when the others were asleep during the night.

They began again. A deadly dance of dodging, swerving, sliding, twisting, attacking. Cronos seemed to tire this time. The dance continued. Still Archie showed no sign of letting up. Cronos growled slightly as Archie pressed him backward toward the line of trees, weapon pressed dangerously close to the gods' throat. _Is it possible to kill a god with the blade of a hero? He's immortal, but if I pushed this blade just a little closer to his throat would he?_ He pressed forward, then pulled back as Cronos brought a hand up.

Atlanta watched every move, sight sharpened so every blade of grass, and every fiber in the Titan's clothes was distinct. She fought desperately, the icy numbness and helplessness, fading as Cronos stepped closer and closer toward Archie. "NO!" She screamed as the blade narrowly missed Archie's face. It struck his chest, tearing the blue sweater, creating a long, red gash across his chest. She was almost free of the numbing grip. "Thirty seconds Archie!" she called, wigging herself free of the grip. He nodded in acknowledgment before turning to face the advancing Cronos. Beside her, all around she could hear her friends shouting as they found themselves moving. Atlanta, found she herself could move, and sought out the frightened, hatred in Cronos' steely maroon eyes.

Archie sighed as he heard Atlanta voice, he'd watched her fight, the same moves the two of them had practiced so many time before. He was afraid he'd loose her, afraid that she'd be injured as she had before. When his turn came up he felt nothing but confidence and hatred. Nothing but those two emotions. Well maybe a little love and relief for her life. He hadn't listened to Cronos as the god replied to his questions, his mind games and taunts. He hadn't focused his mind or gaze on his friends, teammates or at his loved one. There was no room for distractions. He had discovered that himself as he had prepared during the week. He felt his hopes rise as faint glimpses of his friends moving from the grip. Though he never became distracted. For Atlanta's sake.

"Alright Cronos. You started this. We're finishing it." Archie snarled, for once taking up the role of leader as Jay and the others filed in behind him. He was the weapons expert at this point, he was the one to look to for battle strategies, and he was the one who'd practiced during the late hours of the night. They all brought their weapons to the ready and awaited Cronos' to start. He glared at them and lunged forward… straight at Archie. He caught the teen of guard and the gash that had once been relatively harmless became a huge slash across Archie's chest. He brought a hand to the gash, feeling the warmth of the sticky substance that was flowing out of the cut. He felt the horrified stare of Atlanta behind him, felt the sudden impact as all his friends leapt forward, driving Cronos back.

He dropped to the ground, breathing in ragged gasps as the pain caused him to shudder. He knew it was over for Cronos. He'd harmed them enough, he'd once attempted to kill Jay with a Chimera, he'd sent Stymphalian birds after them, endangered all their lives, attempted to kill Atlanta, created the gash that could be fatal for himself. There wasn't a thing Cronos could do to stop them. The echoing yells of Cronos faded away as the swirling portal closed and Archie felt the tears as he suddenly felt the pain. He could faintly see Atlanta drop beside him, her own tears of worry mixed with sweat. The others sat beside him, battered, bruised, cut, muddy and soaking wet.

" It's Over. Cronos is gone. The world is safe for now, the Gods are safe, and we're safe. At least for six months. If Cronos keeps his word. Though I don't think he will." Jay murmured. He turned to look at Archie. "We need to get you back to the school. How bad is it?" he asked, wondering if he was going to have to get Herry to carry him. The descendant of Achilles glanced down at his chest. "It's…bad." He answered truthfully. Theresa grabbed for Atlanta's hand to comfort the younger girl. "Atlanta, Calm down. I'll be fine when we get to school. It's no worse than yours was." Archie said, smiling despite all pain. He needed to know she was going to be all right and wasn't going to break down.

She nodded. "Ok, Herry, you and I will help Archie to your truck. Atlanta, can you grab a blanket and lay it out over one of the seats?" She nodded. "Alright, Theresa, go with her and make sure she's alright? Odie contact the school and let them know what happened and Neil follow us and don't wander away." "What! I do it once and you always have to mention it!" Archie stood with the help of Herry and Jay, face contorted with pain as he began to walk.

They reached the school, Herry Carrying the limp form of Archie. He was pale, and the gash hadn't lessened in pain. Theresa sat next to Atlanta, wide-eyed with shock and worry, clutching the girl close, sending comfort. Jay paced outside the door, while the Gods did what they could. Hera emerged a few hours later. Atlanta had stopped crying, along with Theresa and the two girls glanced hopefully at the god. She nodded her head toward the doors. "You may go see him now. Do not expect much. He is weak and lost plenty of blood, more than Atlanta had. He will survive though." She said solemnly. She would not tell them of the other half. Not yet.

They walked inside, finding Archie lying down, chest barely visible through the white bandages soaked with blood. He smiled faintly. "Hey Guys." He murmured. Theresa held back, allowing Atlanta to step up to him first. She was silent. Finally Theresa walked up beside her. "Hey Archie. You all right?" she asked quietly. She couldn't handle anything louder; the effect of a group member so close to dying was too much, especially after they had defeated Cronos'. "I'm okay. Rather sore, kind of light headed, a headache. Atlanta." He switched his grey-blue eyes to her. There was still the sparkle of mischief in his eyes, faint and dull, but it was there. "Yes?" She regained her voice after a moment. "Stop worrying so much. I'll be fine." He smiled, no hint of pain found in it. It forced her to smile. "Okay." She sniffed and slowly clutched his hand. "Good. I found a nickname for you. Actually I thought it might fit when Theresa said it in the tree. I was about to tell you but..." He stopped and shuddered as a spasm of pain shot through his body. Biting his lip he waited. "Where's Jay? Or Odie, Neil or Herry for that matter?" "Arch, they'll come don't worry. You really ought to get some rest though." She murmured. He nodded.

"Alright. Theresa, make sure she doesn't flip out tonight. Give her some Tylenol or something to conk her out if she doesn't." Theresa smiled. "Alright. Hear that Atlanta? Now I've got the permission of your boyfriend to knock you out!" She and Archie had successfully lightened to mood, and Atlanta cracked a grin. "Promise me you'll get some sleep. Both of you." They nodded and got up while Chiron came back in, carrying a tray of various medications. Atlanta was the only one to notice just how much he was carrying.


	10. Wounded

**Authors notes**: Alright. Sorry for such a long wait. I wasn't able to get to my dads. Anyway, I found a printed version of my story so I re-wrote the chapter from that. It's a little different than what was written, but only by a few sentences. Hope you like it and once again I'm incredibly sorry about the wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 Wounded**

Atlanta was in and out to see Archie regularly, while Herry, Neil, Odie, Jay and Theresa made a point of visiting daily. He hadn't healed much and Chiron was getting anxious. Archie lay on the couch at all times, having neither the strength nor every to sit up. Archie claimed that he felt better everyday, although the wound wasn't healing he was assured it was because he need more time. He would never race Atlanta and win again, of that he was sure. Of course she wasn't able to reach quite the speed she used to since she herself was injured.

As Atlanta made her way to see Archie she was horrified to see that the gods were gathered around him, heads lowered in careful examination. They made no attempt to make the girl leave, however, when she rushed to his side. He was quiet, eyes closed and still pale, but his hand was warm and his chest rose and fell in a steady motion as he breathed. "Atlanta, he's alright. His wound wasn't healing as fast as we had hoped. Dionysus recently found a herb that helps to speed up the healing process. He assured us he was alright when he took it and fell asleep shortly after. Its been healing steadily since." Persephone explained, pointing to his chest where new skin was creeping across the angry red slash.

Atlanta nodded in understanding and remained seated next to Archie. Not a single Titan had joked about her or Archie lately. None of them had thought it respectful or proper as the two had both injured themselves to help the other teens and had shown their affection publicly without problems after Archie had been injured. The whole team had been present when Archie had applied a gentle pressure to Atlanta's hand to give her assurance.

Atlanta sighed in relief as she spotted a grin flickering on Archie's face. The gods behind her smiled. "Archie! The gods scared me half to death. When I came in all I could see was them looking all solemn watching you. I thought something bad had happened!" she exclaimed as he opened his eyes. He smiled. "Well I hope they explained to you why. That herb tasted bad enough! Besides, I knew it wasn't going to kill me." He added. Glancing at his chest he laughed. "I know for a fact _you _didn't heal this quickly." Atlanta laughed and turned to thank the Gods, however they were gone. "Well they weren't offering herbs to me." "Oh? Would you have accepted them in all your stubbornness?" Atlanta raised an eyebrow. "_My _stubbornness? Oh very funny Arch." "I know. Now, aside from worrying what have you been doing?" He asked. He had kept up with things outside of Chiron's study and made a point of knowing what Atlanta had been doing.

She grinned. "Well, Classes, regular boring things, notes, doodling, teachers talk, we listen, day-dream. And other than school I train, sleep and attend some of the extra classes. Advanced weapons training and stuff." Carefully Archie sat up. "Would you look at that. I can sit up now." He paused. "I wonder if I can stand…" Atlanta's expression changed to worry once again. "Archie don't try it." She warned. Archie sighed patiently. "First bit of pain I'll sit down alright? I promise." He added. Somewhat reluctantly she nodded. Slowly Archie pulled himself up so that he was standing. "And now walking." Atlanta linked her arm through Archie's and Archie confidently strode forward. "Ok. And don't worry. I won't try running." He smiled as he caught sight of her concerned face, changing to relief. "Think Hera would explode if I stole you and took you back to the dorm to see the others?" Atlanta wondered. "Maybe asking would do some good." He suggested. "Asking what?" a voice asked. Atlanta turned around, shocked. "Oh!" "I was wondering, seeing as how I can walk and stuff, if I was able to go back to the dorm." Archie explained, silently praying he'd be able to. Hera considered it for a moment before nodding. "On these conditions: You will remain out of classes till next Monday and, even though your healing well, your bandage is to be put on and remain there. Alright?" He nodded. "Alright. I'll keep them on and I'll get the homework from the others."

There was an uproar of yells and excitement as Archie attempted to walk, unnoticed into the dorm. Atlanta grinned. "Face it Arch. There was no way in the world you were going to pass them unnoticed." She murmured. He found himself answering question after question about how he felt and if he needed anything and why he was home. "Alright alright! I need to sit down before you all kill me." He glanced apologetically at Atlanta as she flinched the slightest bit.

Slouching on the couch in the living room Archie adjusted the ankle brace he wore while listening to a list of questions. One from Odie stuck out the most. "I thought you were only able to feel pain in your heel. How come you were able to feel it then?" he asked. The purple-haired descendant of Achilles shrugged. "I asked Hera the same question. She said that even Achilles could feel pain in places other than his heel. I don't remember a lot of what she said, but she did say that part of the reason is because I'm not Achilles himself, just a descendant of him." he explained. He refrained from mentioning the herb, or the reason Hera hadn't told them about the blade. He'd wait for a bit.

Twenty minutes of questioning later, Archie found himself scavenging through the fridge, shoving Herry away in a game. They'd shove one another away and Dart to the fridge until the girls came down. Archie winced, knowing that he'd be scolded by either one or both the girls. Involuntarily biting his lip he waited as Atlanta and Theresa came into view.

"Archie! Your going to kill yourself!" Theresa exclaimed. "Herry, quit shoving him, get something to eat and get a move on." Theresa was an expert at scolding, having a father to learn off of. She'd mastered the tone and expression that went along with it by the age of ten. Herry nodded and glanced at Atlanta, half expecting her to smack him over the head. "Don't look at me! Theresa's the one to look out for when it comes to anything with words." Archie grinned and the two boys grabbed sandwiches (having forgotten their camping incident), and headed back into the living room.

"What happened to you two! You look as if you were caught in a tornado!" Jay laughed as Herry and Archie strolled into the brownstone two days later. Archie's hair was ruffled and stuck up in ragged tufts resembling the two regular cowlicks while his sweater was plastered in mud and leaves. Herry was in a similar condition. "Not quite. We decided to chuck the football at each other for the right to the fridge. First one to drop the ball lost. So naturally we ended up falling into mud puddles, running backwards into bushes, stepping on cats tails…" Jay laughed. "Archie, are you sure you should be doing that?" he asked after a minute, trying to be serious. Archie shrugged. "Anyway, who won?" jay asked. Theresa walked in. "Neither of them." She grinned. "Atlanta and I jumped in and caught it. Then we…well Atlanta…totally outran the boys and got the kitchen to ourselves." She announced cheerfully. Atlanta grinned and held up the dirty brown ball.

"Finished raiding the kitchen yet?" Archie asked, speaking for the first time in the conversation. "I'm starving." Atlanta shrugged. "Your always starving. Anyway, no but if you go and change into something cleaner we might be when you get down. And don't forget not to take off the bandage!" She added. Laughing she listened to the thudding of their feet as they bounded up the stairs and into their rooms. Ten minutes later Archie and Herry were wolfing down a box of leftover pizza and chugging a bottle of pop.

"Come on Archie we haven't got all day!" Odie called the next morning. The sunlight poured into the windows of the brownstone. The teens were all hurrying to get ready for school yet Archie hadn't shown his face yet. There wasn't any reply from Archie. Again Odie banged on the door. "C'mon Man!" silence. "Archie?" Once again nothing but silence greeted him. "Jay! You and Herry may want to come help me!" he called, a worried tone entering his voice. The two were soon opening the door to Archie's room. It was terrible.


	11. Promise Me

**Chapter 11: Promise Me**

"Archie!" the violet-haired teen was laying on the floor, pale, ankle swollen beneath the cold golden ankle brace. Jay kneeled next to him, checking his temperature and pulling back quickly. "Guys, he's got a fever and his ankle is probably infected. We need to take him to Chiron. Quick!" He ordered. Herry picked up his friend, who gave a slight noise of protest. "Arch, this isn't the time to protest and be Mr. Macho!" Odie warned as they headed for Chiron's study.

"What in the name of Zeus has the boy been doing!?!" Chiron asked, removing the brace carefully. "He was fine yesterday," Jay explained. "When we went to get him up for school we found him like this." "Archie, how did this happen?" Chiron asked, needing to know for sure if the effects of the blade were working. "I didn't….do anything." He muttered. "Hera said Cronos may have poisoned…the blade…so that if it were to….seriously injure us…the poison would attack….our weakest spots." He finished. Chiron nodded and walked back to the storage cupboard. Dionysus and himself had been working on various cures for poisons at Hera's request and developed a possible solution to the type Cronos had used. Picking up a small, rounded bottle containing a bubbling silver-grey liquid he handed it to Archie.

"Drink this slowly my boy. In an Hour I will check on you again." He instructed, clipping away leaving the four boys. "I'll call the others and tell them to get down here." Odie offered, pulling out his PMR. Within minutes everyone was sitting around Archie, who had recovered enough to explain what had happened to him. "So…Cronos' blade did this?" Theresa asked curiously, eyes widened at the news. Archie nodded and went to continue. However he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Atlanta, get Chiron." Jay ordered. She nodded and ran to the centaur, explaining rapidly. He made his way to Archie, examining him quietly. "He is passed my help. If the medicine cannot help him I do not know what can." He said quietly after a strained silence. The fidgeted as the waited for him to regain consciousness.

"Atlanta" The quiet sound came from Archie. Atlanta turned to look at him, knowing what he was going to say. "Don't say it Arch. Please. Don't say your good-byes. Not yet." She begged, tears tracing patters down her cheeks. "If I don't now I won't ever get the chance." He turned to face Jay. "Take care of them Jay. You are an awesome leader and always stuck with us. They'll need you more than ever." Jay nodded, holding back his breath hoping that his own tears wouldn't show. "Odie, my geeky friend, you never let us down. No matter how hard don't ever give up. Herry, we fought over girls, the fridge and the couch, but we never fought about what mattered and you were always there for me. They need you to be there for them now." He paused, motioning to the group. Herry murmured a cracked response. He turned to Neil, who was quiet with tears falling slowly down his face. "Neil, you bugged us, annoyed us and drove us up the wall most of the time, but you are important to us all. Your luck won't run out."

Turning to the girls beside him he realized just how hard it was for them. Tears slid down their cheeks, which were already soaked, dripping onto their shirts. "Terri, stop crying. We'll see each other again. You'll see me in Elysian Fields when your time comes. You haven't seen the last of me." He smiled, hoping he'd made her feel a slight bit better.

Finally he looked at Atlanta. "Lannie," She smiled at the simple nickname. "I'll miss you, and I'll never stop loving you, but whatever you go through for the next few days, weeks months or years even, you have to keep fighting. The team, the gods, the world and I need you to fight. Promise me that no matter what you won't forget that." He choked out the words in a whisper. "Archie, don't go. You can't…not yet Don't leave me Archie please." She sobbed, pleading with him. "Atlanta. Promise me." "Archie" "Atlanta I mean it. Promise me." His voice wad fierce but there was an evident pleading. "Alright Archie. I'll do my best." She whispered reluctantly. She whispered, although it felt as if the world was ending. Watching Archie she didn't bother to try and stop the flood of tears. He closed his eyes and she knew that was it.

That was the last time she'd hear his voice. There were no more races around the gym, no more late nights watching cheap horror movie. No more teasing, taunting, or petty bickering. There was no more practice with him, no more friendly grey-blue eyes or camping trips. There was no more planning for their future.

Collapsing beside Theresa she let the older girl cradle her, trying to receive comfort that never came. She had promised Archie she'd go on living but how could she when she felt as if her heart was ripping in two. _You promised him Atlanta. You have to try._

She saw no one fore three days. None of them went to school or even left the dorm. Atlanta remained in her room, laying on her bed, eyes never straying from the pictures of her and Archie. Memories played in her mind over and over again. Racing around the track, laughing with his arm slung around her neck as Neil did something stupid. She broke into sobs again.

Theresa attempted to make her eat once, trying to look after the younger girl as she promised herself she would. Nothing helped. Atlanta would eat only when she absolutely had to and drank only when she was forced to. Finally she cried herself to sleep where she shared her dreams with the lost warrior.

_I can't watch them lower him into the ground. I lost him once, but to have him locked away under the ground… I can't do it._ Atlanta thought. However she forced herself to watch as the lowered him down. Tears never came. She couldn't cry anymore. He wouldn't have liked to see her cry.

"Come on Atlanta." Theresa murmured, gently leading her away. "Leaver her Theresa. She needs time alone. She needs time to heal." Jay said gently. She nodded and left The hunter to stand below the gloomy grey clouds hat covered the sky, as if it too was mourning the warriors death with her. They came then. Despite what she told herself the salty warm tears mingled with the cool rainwater as they slid down her face.

"I promised you I'd try Archie. And I did. But the pain I feel is too much. This is one wound that will never heal." She whispered.

No one saw Atlanta and Archie meet each other in Elysian Fields. But Theresa watched as another of her friends life slipped away.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I cried when I wrote this for the first time. Course listening to 'My heart will go on' probably had something to do with that… anyway, tell me what you thought. The Epilogue is coming up soon and I've already got the Sequel ready to type! 


	12. Epilogue

**Authors note: **OMG! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Anyway, the Sequel is on its way. It may take a bit though because with only two months of school left and exams getting nearer we have a lot more work to do. Anyway, here's the epilogue. And I am very sorry again, for it being so short(it was longer before but i lost all my files when our comp died.) and for it being so long since I updated.

**Epilogue**

Silence took over the brownstone, occasionally broken by the quiet sobs of a Titan. The loss of their two close friends had affected them all. The few times they saw each other were when they crossed paths in the kitchen on their way for food. They didn't bother to go to school. They needed their time to grieve.

Theresa had not opened her door for anyone but Jay, and even then, he was only able to make sure she was eating.

A squeal of tires, followed by an eruption of screaming caught the attention of the remaining Titans. Cronos wouldn't give them the time they needed to grieve. He would take every chance to strike out, to win every battle. So, with renewed determination and a change of attitudes, the Titans stepped outside the brownstone to fight.

Because the fight for the world had begun.


End file.
